swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arryn Korr
:”The first thing you always do is make sure you have an escape plan. I don’t care how good you think you are or how many stories they tell about you. You always have a way out.” :-Arryn Korr Arryn Korr was a Human male that was affiliated with the Shadow Wing underworld during the reign of the Empire and during the Galactic Civil War. Korr was considered a very skilled fighter and pilot. His reputation for being ruthless in combat earned him quite the reputation in underworld circles. It was known that Korr had received training under both the Mandalorians and the Imperials at some point in time. It wasn’t known what caused him to be driven into the fringes of the galaxy, though. Arryn Korr didn’t talk about his past and most people knew enough not to ask him about it. Despite his younger age, Korr had a gruff, father-like attitude towards his fellow Shades. His natural leadership qualities were very evident when he was working, especially with others from his group. History Arryn Korr was actually born through artificial means on the planet, Kamino, in 25 BBY. Cloned from the Mandalorian (Corellian) mercenary, Aiden Korr, Arryn was intended on being the first of a new batch of infiltrators and Special Operations to be included in the clone army being created for the Republic/Sith. Darth Tyranus had high hopes for the new line of clones, but was ultimately disappointed when the first batch showed signs of resisting indoctrination attempts. Arryn and his “brothers” were kept isolated until the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Imperial overseers on Kamino discovered the rare batch of clones and immediately seized them, transferring Arryn and the others to a secret Imperial facility. Over the course of the next five years, Arryn and the others were put through intense and harsh training. During their first mission, Arryn and three of his brethren rebelled against their Imperial comrades and escaped into the fringes of the galaxy, believed to be dead. Arryn managed to make his way to Mandalore, in search of the man he came to consider his father. Instead of finding Aiden, Arryn discovered that Aiden had been killed by a Sith apprentice shortly after he had agreed to assisting with the cloning project. Arryn remained on Mandalore, where he apprenticed under Bugis Kyrs, taking on the identity of Arryn Korr, Aiden's natural born son. Arryn came to be close to members of Clan Wren, especially Sabine Wren's mother who had been close friends with Aiden. During his stay, Arryn embraced the Mandalorian ways, but the need for revenge against the Imperials for the death of Aiden began to grow. When Bugis and a couple others were exiled for their opposition against Gar Saxon, Arryn's attitude towards being a Mandalorian soured. Arryn eventually left Mandalore and journeyed to the Engstrom Trust, where he began working as a hired gun for the Shadow Wing underworld. Arryn met Mina Thayne during his early days in Shadow Wing. The two had a brief romantic relationship, but ultimately agreed to work as allies, rather than love interests. Arryn agreed to help form the Shades for Mina, as a faction within Shadow Wing. Arryn’s thirst for revenge was quieted while he was in the Trust. He found a sense of purpose working with the Shades and lost interest in fighting the Imperials, unless absolutely necessary. As the defacto leader of the Shades, Arryn took a keen interest in developing his comrades into the best that they could be. Appearance and Personality Arryn Korr generally had a bad temper but was able to stay calm and collected during sticky situations. He was slightly anti-social with strong morals and was known to be "deadly". On his days off, however, he enjoyed reading vintage books or even singing along to his favorite Cassie LaRue songs. As time progressed, Korr seemed to soften somewhat, developing friendships with his fellow Shades. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mercenary DEXTERITY 4D Armor weapons 6D, Blaster 9D, Dodge 6D+1, Grenade 7D, Melee Combat 6D, Missile Weapons 6D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D+2, Vehicle Blasters 7D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 5D+2, Cultures 5D, Intimidation 7D+1, Languages 5D+1, (s)Languages: Mando'a 8D+2, Planetary Systems 6D, Streetwise 8D, Survival 6D, Value 6D+1, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 8D, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 7D, Capital Ship Shields 4D+1, Communications 5D, Ground Vehicle Operations 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 7D+1, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 8D, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Starship Gunnery 9D, Starship Shields 6D+2, Swoop Operation 6D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 8D, Command 6D, Con 8D, Forgery 5D, (s)Forgery: Ship IDs 7D, Gambling 8D, Hide 8D, Persuasion 5D, Search 5D+2, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Lifting 5D, Stamina 7D, Swimming 5D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster Repair 4D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Demolitions 6D+2, Droid Programming 5D+1, Droid Repair 5D+1, Ground Vehicle Repair 3D, Repulsorlift Repair 7D, Security 7D, Space Transports Repair 6D, (s)Space Transports Repair:E-9 Explorer 9D, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Story Factors: Rapid Aging: Due to Arryn's genetic alteration at the hands of Kamino Cloners, he aged quicker than the normal human. For every year, Arryn's body aged three years, making him look older than he actually was. Hero Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Carbine (5D+2), Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D), Blast Vest (+1 to resist energy, +1D to resist physical to torso), Demolitions Chargers, 3 Grenades (5D), Utility belt, Survival Kit, Vibroknife, Comlink, Datapad, Custom Mandalorian Armor, Modified Loronar E-9 Explorer "The Celestia" Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters